


Meleth

by Johnlockedness



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedness/pseuds/Johnlockedness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old drabble.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Meleth

**Author's Note:**

> Old drabble.

He lay there bare as the day that he was born, blindfolded, panting and waiting for Sam’s next move. He could feel his own heartbeat thumping in his chest, when Sam lowered himself upon Frodo’s body. He nibbled and kissed his way up Frodo’s neck to his ear. Licking and whispering words of love.

“I melin chen.”

“You speak Elvish!” Frodo exclaimed, pushing himself up against Sam’s body and wrapping his legs around his waist. Although Frodo couldn’t see it, he felt Sam blushing.

“Aye, I practiced. Pelin pedi i lam edhellen.”  
Frodo smiled while seeking Sams mouth, they found eachother and locked their mouths together. They kissed each other hungrily and while the kiss deepened, Sam rocked his hips gently against Frodo’s, setting up a rhythm. Frodo moaned softly and caressed Sam’s back with his hands.

Sam broke the kiss and leaned back a little, listening to Frodo’s sounds of protest. “You should see yourself.” He chuckled, “All flushed and sweating and you’re mine.”

“I wish I could see you. Let me see you,” begged Frodo.  
Sam took Frodo’s body in his arms and sat down on his knees, he let Frodo straddle his lap. In return Frodo placed his head against Sam’s chest and tightened his legs around Sam’s waist. In silence he listened to Sam’s heartbeat and felt Sam’s warm breath upon his ear.

“No me dear, all we need is to listen to each other and to feel each other.” Sam rocked his hips, making the bed crack softly and Frodo threw his head back, exposing his artery. Sam kissed it and nibbled it with his teeth.

“I melin chen” Frodo whispered. “Ai Sam, I melin chen!”

“You’re mine... All mine.”


End file.
